Grade 10
by PaigeK614
Summary: What will happen when the Degrassi gang returns to school ? Breakups? Makeups? Secrets? Lies? KC/Jenna. Jenna/Peter. Alli/Drew. Eli/Clare. Jenna/Clare friendship in later chapters. Possibly KC/Clare later. POV changes by chapter. R&R!
1. The breakup

**Chapter 1: **Jenna's point of view

LUNCH

" KC, stop staring at Clare. "

" I wasn't staring. " KC defends.

" Yes, you were. Why do you keep doing that ? " Jenna asks " Your with me now."

" I know Jenna, it's just I was hoping Clare and I could be friends now that the new school year is here."

" Well, obviously you guys can't."

" I guess."

" Now stop staring at her and start looking at me, your fabulous girlfriend." Jenna adds with a smile.

AFTER SCHOOL 

Jenna was sitting at the dot with some of her power squad friends, when she noticed the cute owner of the club 'Above The Dot' watching her. She quickly turned her head and pretends not to notice. Jenna and her fellow power squaders continue to talk about the up coming competition.

Jenna turns to see that he is still watching her. She turns back to the girls and tells them she will be right back. Then she gets up and walks over to Peter. " What?"

" What do you mean?" Peter asks.

" Why are you watching me."

" I'm not."

"Yes you are, and have been for the last ten minutes."

"What's your name?"

" I don't see how it matters."

Peter doesn't say anything.

" It's Jenna, alright. Can you stop watching me now."

" I suppose. But I have to tell you something first."

"Okay what?"

"I think your hot, that's why I was staring." With that Peter gets up and exit's the café

THE NEXT DAY

Jenna walking into the school and is happy to find KC at his locker. " KC, we need to talk."

" Okay. What do you want to talk about Jenna ?"

"I don't think this is working out."

" This ?"

" Us."

" I've done everything you asked of me."

" Yes but you obviously still have feelings for Clare."

" I do not. What is the real reason Jenna?"

"Fine. I've met someone else."

" Are you serious Jenna? Your just going to break up with me because you met someone else."

" Pretty much."

" Wow Ali and Clare were right about you. You are self-centered."

" Well why don't you just got back to them then." 

"I can't."

" Well that isn't my problem, now is it?"

" No but it is your fault."

" Whatever KC. I've got more important things to do then stand here talking to you." 


	2. Realization

**Chapter 2: **KC's point of view.

**KC watches as his ex-girlfriend Jenna walks away. How could he have been so stupid. Of course Jenna would leave him if she found someone better. She truly only cares about herself. The question is now what? Dave and Connor stopped talking to me when I 'Became a jerk'. Ali hasn't talked to me since I cheated on Clare, and sweet innocent Clare hasn't talked to me since I used her to pass math. Why did I even do that anyways? Oh right because of Jenna. **

**What do I do now? Just lay low for the next three years of high school? Or maybe now that Jenna and I are over Ali will talk to me again, though probably not. Dave and Connor might. How did I mess up this bad? How did I make it so Jenna was my whole life? **

**LATER IN CLASS**

"**Hey, Dave do you want to hang out after school?" KC knew it was a long shot but he had to do something. **

"**Oh is Jenna busy with Power squad, so you want to hang."**

"**No man. Jenna and I broke up."**

" **So the real story comes out. Your single now, so now you want to be my friend."**

"**I never said I didn't. I was just busy with Jenna." **

" **Ya I understand. You were so busy with Jenna that you ditched Connor and me. Then used Clare. For your own gain."**

" **How do you know about that?"**

"**Ali told me. Do you know what you are?"**

"**No Dave, what am I?"**

"**Selfish. When things go wrong you bail"**

*** flashback.***

"**Your pathetic. As soon as things get rough you blame everyone but yourself. " **

" **I just want us to be friends."**

"**You don't know what you want."**

*** End of flashback.***

" **I bail and blame everyone but myself. Listen Dave I'm sorry."**

"**Sorry doesn't cut it."**

" **I just want things to go back to how they were. When the two of us use to just chill"**

"**You lost your chance." **

**I messed up bad. Things are worst then I thought. Connor will hopefully be easier to win back over. **


	3. Lunch with Clare

**Chapter 3: **Eli's point of view.

LUNCH

Eli walks the crowded walks of Degrassi looking for his best friend: the beautiful Clare Edwards. Most people don't give Clare a second glare because she's in the gifted program and therefore a 'nerd'. Eli has learnt that one you get to know Clare she is beautiful inside and out. He spots her at her locker and walks over. " Hey Clare."

" Oh, Hey Eli. What's up?"

"Not much, I was hoping we could have lunch together."

" I sorta already have plans with Ali."

"Well couldn't the three of us have lunch?"

Just then Ali comes over. " Hey Clare"

"Hey Ali. Is it okay if Eli joins us for lunch?"

"Well about that_ " Ali starts.

" Your cancelling again" Clare finishes. 

" I'm sorry Clare. Drew asked me to hang out with him and I couldn't just say no."

"Okay Ali. Whatever."

"Thanks Clare. See you later?" Ali turns on her heels and leaves before Clare even has time to reply.

"So about lunch?" Eli asks.

" I wish Ali would stop ditching me for Drew." Clare says in between two bites of her sandwich.

" Well you still have me" Eli replies.

"Did you ever think maybe I don't want you ?" Clare jokes.

"Oh so you would rather be with someone else." 

Just then KC, Clare's ex walks into the cafeteria. He has the worst timing ever.

" Well of course, Eli. I'd rather be with anyone else in the world."

" So Clare what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing?"

"Well how about you meet me at the dot and I buy you dinner?"

" Like a date?"

" Ya, like a date."

" I don't know Eli. Last time I dated a friend it didn't turn out well."

" How about I make you a deal. We'll go out on a date. If it works you be my girlfriend. If it doesn't work we go back to how things are. Deal?"


	4. A date?

Clare looks over and sees KC a few tables over. Sitting by himself. Where's Jenna she wonders. Not that it really matters. Clare turns her attention back over to Eli. Then agrees to the deal. The best way to get over a guy is date another guy right? So it couldn't hurt.

" Great. Pick you up at five?"

" Sure."

" OMG, guess what Clare!" Ali screams.

" What is so OMG worthy?"

"Drew asked me out!"

"That's great Ali. Guess what else happened today."

"KC and Jenna broke up. I know."

"Oh really? I was going to say that Eli asked me on a date tonight."

" Oh my god! I am so happy for you."

"Ali, what have I said about using the lords name in vain?"

" Aw, but St. Clare this is a big deal. Your first date since KC. I am so proud of you."

"So what happened with him and his perky blond bimbo anyways?"

" Jenna dumped KC this morning."

"Wow."

"Ya. Apparently she found someone else."

"Serves him right. How do you find out these things anyways?"

"I know people."

So Jenna and KC broke up because Jenna found someone else. She dumped him for someone else. That is what I call karma. If I didn't hate Jenna so much I would give her a high five for showing KC how he made me feel.

Clare throws everything around in Darcy's room looking for her favorite pair of black boots. She finally finds them and walks back over to her room. She stills down on her be to relax and then she hears the doorbell. " I'll get it" She calls then hurries to the door.

" Hey Clare. You ready to go?" Eli asks.

"Lets go."

Once Clare and Eli get to The Dot they sit at Clare's favorite table. It isn't until after they sit down that Clare notices KC sitting two tables over. _Oh great Clare thinks to herself. Just as she thinks things can't get any worst Jenna walks in attached to Peter's arm. _

" _Clare-bear. It's nice to see you."_

"_Oh hey Jenna. I didn't see you there. So how are things?"_

"_Things are good. Oh Clare-bear am I interrupting something?" Jenna looks at Eli._

" _Actually , yes your interrupting our date." Eli replies before Clare can answer._


	5. He's perfect

_**Chapter 5: **__KC's point of view._

" _Clare-bear, your on a date. Congrats."_

_From two tables over KC can see Clare roll her eyes. " Yes Jenna I am. If you don't mind can you please let us get back to it?" _

" _Sure Clare. We'll catch up later." Jenna replies._

" _Later Clare." Peter adds._

_Jenna and Peter walk away. _

_I don't get it. Why is Clare so nice to everyone? Even Jenna, who she has every right to hate. Clare has got to be one of the nicest people I've ever met. I had her and then dumped her Jenna who dumped me for Peter. I guess I really deserved that one. Clare could do so much better then Eli, oh who am I kidding he's perfect._

" _Hey Clare, can we talk?" KC asks Clare at her locker the next day._

"_What do you want KC. Do you need my 'help' again?" _

"_No I just want to talk.."_

"_What do you want to talk about?" _

" _So you and Eli eh?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I saw you two last night and over heard you talking to Jenna."_

" _So you were listening to own conversation?" _

" _Well you guys were talking pretty loud. Why are you so nice to Jenna? After last year."_

"_It's really none of your business, but I'm nice to her because I don't really think that it's fair to stay mad at her about something that wasn't all her fault. Plus last year is over and my grudges against her are gone."_

" _Yet your grudge against me isn't ?"_

"_KC , you hurt me. Twice. I was willing to forgive you for cheating on me with Jenna. I was willing to put that all behind us but then you went and used me." _

" _I know Clare. And I'm sorry about that. I really am. Last year you were right. I really didn't know what I wanted. But I do now. I want things to go back to the way they were before Jenna. I want Dave and Connor to be my friends again and I want you in my life."_

_Just then Ali comes skipping over. Perfect timing Ali. Really. Not. " So Clare how'd it go?"_

" _It was fine."_

" _Let's go to class. You can tell me about it on the way."_

_I watch her walk away. When she is half way up the hallway she turns back and looks at me for a second. Then continues on her way._


	6. Friends?

**Chapter 6: Jenna's point of view.**

**Jenna laughs as she watched s the whole scene between Clare and KC unfold before Ali interrupted it. **

…**...Scene change ... **

**Jenna catches up with Clare at her locker before lunch. " Clare can I have a word."**

" **Sure Jenna. What do you want?"**

"**I want to do something I don't do often,"**

" **And what would that be?"**

"**Apologize."**

"**Okay?"**

"**Listen Clare. I'm sorry. I never should have gotten between you and KC. Especially after I promised not to."**

" **Jenna, KC and I were probably breaking up with or without your help. He was flirting with you too , it wasn't just your fault. Even if it was partly your fault it doesn't matter he would have just dumped me for the next girl willing to ditch out."**

" **I never slept with him Clare." **

" **Okay."**

" **Also I think he still has feelings for you."**

" **Well it sucks to be him then." **

"**Why." Jenna pauses " Oh right Eli."**

" **Yeah,"**

"**How'd that go?"**

" **It went okay. Until you interrupted it."**

"**Sorry."**

"**I was kidding, it was perfect."**

" **So where does this leave us?"**

" **Friends?"**

"**Friends."**

" **So you and Peter?"**

"**Yeah."**

" **He's a nice guy. He went out with my sister Darcy for a while last year and the last before."**

" **Oh yeah? Speaking of Darcy, how is she?"**

"**She's good." **

"**That's nice to hear." **

" **Wanna head to lunch?"**


	7. Power squad

**Chapter 7: Clare's point of view**

**I know trusting Jenna again isn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but she seemed generally sorry. Also like I told KC I really don't have a grudge against her. I just act like I do around Alli , she wouldn't understand. Lately Alli has been ditching me for Drew a lot so I really need a gal pal. Jenna could be that, once she proves I should trust again.**

…**...Scene change…...**

" **Eli, can Jenna join us for lunch today?" Clare asks when the two girls find Eli.**

" **Of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Eli replies.**

**Jenna and Clare sit down. **

" **Oh Eli what are you into?" Jenna asks trying to make conversation.**

" **I little bit of this, a little bit of that. You?" Eli answers.**

" **Well I'm on the Power squad." Jenna turns to Clare " Speaking of which. You should try out!"**

" **I don't know Jenna."**

"**I've seen you dance. You'd do great."**

" **I'll think about it."**

**Jenna turns back to Eli "Anyways. I like hanging out with friends in my spare time. I also spend a lot of time at 'Above the dot'."**

"**Clare told me about "Above the dot. But I've never been up there."**

"**Really? You two should come with me sometime."**

"**Okay. Maybe we will." Eli replies.**

**I wonder what's up with Jenna wanting me on the Power Squad? Does she really think I'd do good? I guess trying out wouldn't kill me. I mean I'll just stay after school tomorrow. It couldn't hurt. Right? **

…**... Scene change…...**

" **Edwards, Clare" The head cheerleader says.**

**Clare walks to the center of the auditorium.**

"**Show us what you got" Jenna adds.**

**Clare does the retain that Jenna showed her at lunch. She does every turn kick and jump perfectly. **

" **Good work Edwards." The head cheerleader says.**

…**...Scene change…...**

" **Omg, Clare you did amazing in there!" Jenna screams after tryouts.**

" **You really think so?" **

" **I know so."**

**I can't wait to tell Darcy. Of course I won't say anything until I actually make the team. She will be so surprised that I tried out, and super proud if I make it. She probably will find out I tried out though considering she is a senior power squad member, this being for final year. **

…**... Scene change …...**

" **I can't do it, Jenna you look." **

**Jenna looks down the new power squad list. It has all the returning and new members on it. "Edwards, Clare."**

"**Are you serious?" Clare looks for herself. There she is right above Darcy. "Oh my gosh I made it!"**

" **I knew you would." **

" **Aw thanks Jenna."**

"**No problem." **


	8. Above The Dot

Chapter 8: Eli's point of view

Eli sees Clare and Jenna jumping up and down. Clare must have made the Power Squad. He sneaks up behind Clare and put his hand over her eyes. " Guess who?"

" If I get it right do I get a kiss?"

" Of course."

" Eli." Clare turns around and Eli kisses her on the lips.

" So Eli hows it feel to be dating a cheerleader?" Jenna asks.

"It feels wonderful. Congratulations Clare."

"Thanks Eli."

…... Scene change…...

Jenna decided that they should all met up at 'Above the dot' to celebrate. Eli walks up the stairs ready to met up with the girls. When he gets to the club he sees them sitting on the couch waiting for him, he walks over. "Hey ladies."

" Hey Eli." They say in unison.

" So this is above the dot."

"Yeah." Jenna replies. " Isn't it great."

"It's alright."

"So Eli. What are you doing this weekend?" Clare asks.

"My family and I are taking a trip to Quebec."

"Oh sounds fun." Clare replies.

" It should be. How about you?"

" I think I'm staying at Jenna's. We are trying to come up with ideas for a fundraiser for new uniforms."

"Have fun."

Jenna's boyfriend Peter comes over. " Hey babe." he says kissing Jenna.

For the rest of the night Eli, Peter and the girls have fun dancing and talking.

…... Scene change…...

Eli sits in the stands as Clare practices her cheering. He starts so wonder how he got so lucky. He is dating the perfect girl. Clare is smart, pretty, nice, reasonable and forgiving. Not to mention she is on the Power Squad which makes her important.

Clare blows Eli a kiss, Eli blows one back.


	9. You can't always have a third chance

Chapter 9: KC's point of view.

THE NEXT DAY

KC is sitting on the floor by his locker when he sees Jenna and one of her power squad friends coming towards him, he only knows the other girl is a power squader because she's wearing the uniform. They are too far away for him to she who she is. It isn't until the girls are a few feet away that he realizes that Jenna's friend is Clare.

What does Jenna want? Since when are Clare and Jenna friends again? Better question when did Clare join the Power Squad? Why did Clare even try out of the power squad? What happened to Jenna not liking Clare? These are all questions that went through KC's head.

The girls stop at Clare's locker, which is only two lockers down from KC's. So it turns out they didn't want to talk after all. KC can hear the girls laughing about something.

It's weird seeing my two exes laughing and hanging out together. Especially because I though they both hated each other.

Jenna and Clare walk past KC.

" And then he said that it never happened." Jenna says

" Are you serious!" Clare replies.

"Yeah, it totally happened. Ask Chantay she was there."

KC couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because they were too far away.

…... Scene change…...

KC is standing at his locker when Clare walks up. " So I see you and Jenna are all buddy buddy again."

" Yeah, I guess we are."

"What happened with Alli?"

"What do you mean?"

"You expect me to believe that Alli is okay with you joining the Power Squad and hanging out with Jenna."

"Alli doesn't control my life. She isn't my boss. Plus she's never around anymore."

"What do you mean she's never around?"

"She's always off with Drew."

"Oh that sucks."

"Why do you care?"

"Clare, when are you going to understand that I'm sorry and that I want to be friends again?"

Clare doesn't say anything for a minute so KC continues. " I was stupid. I broke up with you for Jenna and I shouldn't have did that. I regret it, I really do. You were the most amazing person in my life and I blew it. Can you just give me a second chance and start over? Pretend that last year didn't happen?"

"KC I want to forgive you, I really do but I don't feel like I can trust you anymore. I just need some more time."

" I'm willing to wait."


	10. Car wash

Chapter 10: Clare's point of view.

Clare walks away.

I want to trust KC again. I really do, but something keeps telling me not to trust him. That something is a gut feeling. My gut keeps telling me that things will end badly. My gut keeps tell me that, he will hurt me again. I don't know if I can handle being hurt by him again.

Clare walks into the cafeteria and sees Eli and Jenna sitting at a table together. " Hey guys" she says sitting down.

"So, Jenna am I still staying at your house this weekend?"

"As far as I know," Jenna replies.

"So what were you two talking about before I got here?"

"Fundraisers." Eli replies.

"Yeah, Eli has some amazing ideas." Jenna adds.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me about them."

…... Scene Change …...

THE DAY OF THE CAR WASH ( 2 weeks later.)

So after many hours of thinking over ideas and going to the Power Squad meetings we just decided to have a car wash. Car wash don't bring back the back of memories for me. I keep thinking about how last year the car wash is when all the problems with KC and Jenna started getting bad. I shouldn't be worrying about that now though because my boyfriend isn't even here, plus Jenna wouldn't do that to me again.

I haven't talked to KC since that day at my locker. I haven't really seen him because I've been avoiding him. Well actually that isn't true I've just been busy with school, Power Squad, and hanging out with Jenna. I haven't been talking to Alli lately because our lives are just in two very different places right now. Plus all she cares about is Drew. So when I do talk to her it's always about Drew. She has never once asked me how things with Eli and I are going. Alli has always been like that, I usually don't mind it. Lately it's just been bugging me.

" Hey Clare can you pass me that sponge?" Chantay asks.

"Yeah sure."

"So, how are you liking being on the Power Squad so far?"

"It's fun. I'm enjoying it, more then I thought I would."

" That's great to hear."

…... Scene change …...

" We made enough money to get the fifty dollar uniforms." Darcy announces.

" That's great." Chantay says.

" I know. Especially since it's my last year at Degrassi." Darcy adds.

" Well I hate to break it to you sister but you technically could have been done school last year."

" I know. But I just had to help those kids in Kenya. They really needed me Clare."

" I know Darcy. I know. I was kidding."

" I'm happy we got new uniforms for my last year too." Anya adds interrupting the Edward sisters before they could start fighting.


	11. Life goes on

THE FINAL CHAPTER: Third person.

As the months go on everything sorts itself out. Alli and Clare go back to their best friend ways. Clare learns to trust Jenna again. Alli and Jenna become friends. Clare and Eli are going strong, same with Alli and Drew. KC found himself a girl friend. Peter went off to collage, Jenna and him decided to end things. At least for now. Anya and Sav are finally getting their happy ending. Everything is finally falling into place for our young Degrassi friends. Clare and KC even rekindled their friendship. Sometimes everything turns out for the best.


End file.
